


My Egg

by Dionyso



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Eggpreg, Honey, Italiano | Italian, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 03:42:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/934884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dionyso/pseuds/Dionyso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Probably one of the most private things in the world is an egg until it is broken.<br/>
M. F. K. Fisher</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Egg

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GwenJ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GwenJ/gifts).



Castiel prima di mettersi a letto insieme a Dean, aveva la necessità di fissare per almeno mezz'ora il cielo notturno. Rimaneva in piedi e in silenzio vicino alla finestra e, mentre lo faceva, niente di quello che succedesse attorno a lui, dalle voci della televisione, a Dean che girava appositamente bagnato e coperto solo da un asciugamano per la stanza, poteva distrarlo. Dean lo osservava per cercare di capire che cosa guardasse il suo angelo, ma non era ancora riuscito a trovare una soluzione. Aveva immaginato diverse teorie al riguardo. In un primo momento pensava che osservasse la Luna. Ma l'angelo faceva lo stesso anche nelle notti di Luna nuova. Poi aveva cercato di capire se osservasse una stella o una costellazione in particolare. Ma l'angelo guardava il cielo da nove mesi, e dunque erano passate diverse stagioni e anche le costellazioni erano cambiate. Dean aveva poi pensato che fissasse una particolare direzione, aveva avuto questa idea dopo aver guardato un documentario sulla religione islamica in televisione, mentre, per l'appunto, aspettava che l'angelo smettesse di guardare il cielo per andare a letto insieme. Aveva comprato una bussola e aveva preso nota delle direzioni in cui guardava Castiel, ma non aveva trovato uno schema comprensibile. Diverse volte, osservando le spalle del compagno, aveva quasi trovato il coraggio per chiedergli una spiegazione, ma si era sempre fermato, poiché pensava che fosse una cosa privata, che Castiel non potesse o non volesse spiegarglielo, altrimenti l'avrebbe fatto. Pian piano aveva accettato quell'abitudine, senza nemmeno più sentire il bisogno di una spiegazione. A volte passava persino qualche minuto vicino a lui, ma la maggior parte delle sere si metteva a letto e aspettava l'angelo per addormentarsi. Ovviamente alcune notti, quando era particolarmente stanco, si addormentava prima di lui, proprio come doveva essere successo quella notte. Dean infatti si svegliò a causa di un raggio di sole che gli colpiva direttamente il viso. Castiel dimenticava spesso di chiudere le tende, visto che a lui il sole non dava fastidio, che dormisse o no. Dean sospirò per la dimenticanza dell'angelo, rigirandosi nelle lenzuola e allungando il braccio per sapere se Castiel fosse nel letto. Era la prima cosa che faceva appena sveglio, anche quando l'angelo non era con loro. Quella mattina Castiel dormiva raggomitolato su un fianco, somigliava a un grosso sasso. Dean si avvicinò a lui e gli baciò l'avambraccio, l'unico lembo di pelle scoperta che aveva e che fosse disponibile. Dean rise in silenzio, pensando che Castiel dormiva nelle posizioni più strane che avesse mai visto. Non riusciva nemmeno a vedergli il viso. Gli accarezzò i capelli e poi si alzò, perché evidentemente l'angelo aveva davvero bisogno di dormire, altrimenti si sarebbe svegliato, allettato dalle effusioni mattutine che tanto apprezzava. Dean si diresse in bagno, dove si svuotò la vescica e si lavò la faccia. Poi andò in cucina. Da quando Castiel viveva con loro, facevano in modo da pernottare sempre in residence, affinché Sam potesse avere la sua privacy. Questa era la versione ufficiale. La versione non ufficiale, ma più vicina alla realtà dei fatti, era che Dean e Castiel qualche volta volevano fare l'amore anche a letto, e non solo nell'Impala, nei bagni dei locali o nella boscaglia come avevano fatto nei primi tempi della loro relazione. Dean prese uno dei libri che stava leggendo la sera prima per cercare informazioni su un caso, con l'intenzione di portarsi un po' avanti sul lavoro e di aspettare Castiel e Sam per fare colazione insieme. Ma quando si sedette al tavolo, qualcosa attirò la sua attenzione e gli fece completamente dimenticare il libro, il lavoro e persino la colazione. In mezzo al tavolo era appoggiato, perfettamente in equilibrio su sé stesso, un uovo color verde acqua cangiante, appena un po' più grande della dimensione di un uovo di gallina. Dean era abituato a trattare le cose che non conosceva come potenziali minacce, ma su quell'uovo aveva una strana sensazione. Prima di tutto, l'aveva considerato bello. Non bello come un oggetto, e nemmeno bello come del cibo. Forse qualcosa nelle proporzioni della forma, o nella delicatezza del colore, lo rendeva piacevole e attraente per i suoi occhi. Poi aveva immediatamente desiderato toccarlo, forse per sentire se fosse bello anche per il tatto come lo era per la vista. Aveva immediatamente stabilito una relazione con quell'oggetto, e provava per lui un desiderio simile a quello che aveva di mettere le mani sull'Impala quando era un ragazzo che non aveva nemmeno la patente. Sapeva che quell'uovo era qualcosa di suo, lo sentiva nello stomaco, come l'aveva sentito per quella che sarebbe diventata la sua futura auto. Avvicinò la testa all'uovo, per sentire se dall'interno vi provenisse qualche suono. Non sentì niente, ma, da quella distanza ravvicinata, ebbe ancora più voglia di toccarlo. E lo fece. Lo accarezzò sulla sommità con due dita. Era caldo. E sul guscio rimase qualche secondo la traccia del suo tocco: la zona che aveva sfiorato si era leggermente schiarita. Dean rimase profondamente impressionato ed emozionato da quel fenomeno. Non riusciva a staccare gli occhi dall'uovo ed era quasi come se si sentisse responsabile di quel piccolo, fragile oggetto: aveva paura che si sarebbe danneggiato se solo avesse distolto lo sguardo per un secondo. Lo accarezzò ancora, e questo contatto gli trasmise una sensazione di serenità. Dean lo osservò a lungo, accarezzandolo e seguendo, quasi ipnotizzato, i segni che lasciavano le sue dita sul guscio, che in pochi secondi riprendeva colore. Ad un certo punto sentì il fratello schiarirsi la voce, ed istintivamente coprì l'uovo con la mano, quasi come per nasconderlo e proteggerlo. Sam era in piedi di fronte a lui e forse lo stava osservando da un po'. Dean si sentì uno stupido, era talmente preso dall'uovo che non aveva proprio notato la sua presenza, e spostò la mano, dando modo anche al fratello di osservarlo, sperando che comunque non gli venisse in mente di toccarlo, quello non gliel'avrebbe permesso. - Dean, non ti sei ancora vestito? Oggi abbiamo la giornata piena.  
Disse Sam con una leggera intonazione di rimprovero nella voce. - Buongiorno. - Gli fece notare Dean con tono un po' risentito, mentre il fratello prendeva un frullato confezionato dal frigo. Dean sospirò e si mise più dritto sulla sedia. Distolse a fatica lo sguardo dall'uovo e lo rivolse a Sam. Anche se era convinto che il fratello ne sapesse meno di lui, indagare era una deformazione professionale, quindi si decise a chiedergli qualche informazione. - E' tuo? L'hai messo tu qui?  
Sam bevve tutto il frullato prima di rispondergli. Lo guardava con aria di commiserazione, doveva considerare la faccenda dell'uovo l'ennesima stranezza di Dean da quando aveva cominciato a vivere con Castiel. - No, Dean, non ne so niente, non mi piacciono le uova. Chiedi a Cass. Dai, vai a vestirti, ti aspetto.  
Dean scosse la testa. Se era certo di una cosa quella mattina, era che non doveva e non poteva allontanarsi dall'uovo. E poi Castiel non si era ancora svegliato, anche questo era insolito, non poteva lasciarlo solo. - Devo restare qui, per ora, Sam. Avviati, ti raggiungo più tardi. Chiamami se ci sono problemi o aggiornamenti.  
Sam alzò le spalle e gli augurò buona giornata. Sapeva distinguere i momenti in cui non avrebbe potuto discutere con suo fratello, ed era uno di quelli. Dean rispose al suo saluto e poi tornò ad osservare l'uovo. Forse era davvero diventato strano, perché aveva l'impressione che l'uovo, o ,per meglio dire, il suo contenuto, fosse vivo. E che fosse stato messo sul tavolo proprio per lui. Per la sensazione di pace che gli trasmetteva, lo associava a sua madre, e per un attimo sperò che fosse collegato a lei. Ma intimamente sapeva che era solo un suo desiderio, che era impossibile che fosse un regalo di sua madre. Sua madre era in pace, in Paradiso, e andava bene così. Sentì il desiderio di bere qualcosa, ancor prima di fare colazione, ma come non era riuscito ad alzarsi finora, nemmeno questo poteva farlo allontanare dall'uovo. Accarezzò ancora il guscio, mentre riconosceva i passi leggeri di Castiel che venivano verso di lui. L'angelo si avvicinò e gli appoggiò la mano sulla spalla, mentre si chinava per dargli un bacio sulla guancia. Poi raggiunse il piano della cucina e versò un po' di caffè in due tazze. Andò a sedersi di fianco a Dean e appoggiò la tazza di fronte a lui. Gli diede un altro bacio sulla guancia e poi uno sulle labbra. Quando si allontanò Dean notò che, nonostante avesse dormito fino a quel momento, aveva l'aria particolarmente stanca. I capelli arruffati, la maglietta spiegazzata, come se prima di addormentarsi si fossero dedicati alla loro attività fisica preferita. Ma non dipendeva da questo. Forse l'angelo si era rigirato più volte nel sonno, forse aveva avuto i sogni disturbati. - Come hai dormito, Cass?  
Gli chiese dunque Dean, bevendo un sorso di caffè. La tazza era mezza vuota e il caffè era freddo, doveva essere quello del giorno precedente, ma Castiel era stato carino a portarglielo, visto che non l'aveva ancora preso. L'angelo alzò le spalle. - E' stata una nottata un po' movimentata, Dean...  
Dean gli accarezzò la mano con cui l'angelo teneva la tazza. Pensò che gli avrebbe preparato un po' di caffè fresco, ne aveva bisogno più di lui. - Mi dispiace, Cass... Non me ne sono proprio accorto, avresti potuto svegliarmi.  
\- Tu stavi dormendo bene, non era giusto svegliarti.  
Costatò semplicemente Castiel. Dean ingoiò rumorosamente la saliva. L'angelo era sempre premuroso nei suoi confronti, anche nelle cose più stupide. - Torna a letto, Cass, oggi non andiamo a lavoro. Riposati ancora un po'.  
Gli disse Dean, sorridendo. Castiel rise. - Sono un angelo, gli angeli non hanno bisogno di dormire.  
Anche Dean rise. Castiel gli aveva risposto con un'obiezione che spesso gli rivolgeva lui. Si sporse verso l'angelo e lo baciò. Lasciò cadere l'argomento, perché avevano cose più importanti di cui discutere. Dean indicò l'uovo al centro del tavolo, e probabilmente anche questo dipendeva dalla sua “stranezza”, ma gli sembrava proprio che in quel momento l'uovo stesse sorridendo. Dean scacciò il pensiero dell'uovo felice e anche la voglia di bere qualcosa che era ritornata prepotente. - Cass... Questo è tuo? - Chiese, con la voce che quasi gli tremava, perché sentiva di essere vicino alla risoluzione del mistero. Castiel si morse le labbra e abbassò lo sguardo. Dean conosceva quell'espressione. L'angelo era imbarazzato e forse aveva timore di dirgli qualcosa. Ma non smise di guardarlo. - Cass?  
Ripetè. L'angelo rimase in silenzio ancora per un po'. L'aria era talmente tesa che si poteva tagliare a fette. Dean si chiese se fosse così grave. Poteva essere più grave di quello che era successo loro in passato? Eppure l'uovo era una cosa buona, ne era certo. Perché Castiel ci metteva così tanto a rispondere? - Ehm... E' tuo. Ed è mio.  
Rispose finalmente. Dean comprese tutto. Forse perché in parte il suo cuore aveva già compreso tutto nell'istante in cui aveva visto l'uovo. Forse perché aveva ardentemente desiderato che fosse così. Forse perché dal primo momento che l'aveva visto l'aveva sentito come suo. Ma anche se il suo cuore l'aveva compreso e accettato, la sua testa non ci credeva e aveva mille domande al riguardo. Aveva bisogno di un po' di tempo per abituarsi all'idea, molto tempo per abituarsi all'idea, accidenti, ma come era potuto succedere? Come funzionavano queste cose? Dipendeva tutto da Castiel o aveva avuto un ruolo anche lui? Certo che aveva avuto un ruolo anche lui, l'angelo non avrebbe detto che era suo, se non avesse avuto un ruolo. E come si sentiva Castiel al riguardo? Era contento, lo voleva, oppure era un problema? E lui? Così tante domande... Dean nascose la testa fra le mani. - Torna a letto, Cass. Sto io con lui.  
Affermò, il suo tono era duro e non offriva all'angelo la facoltà di replicare. Dean sentì i suoi passi che si dirigevano verso la camera da letto. L'angelo si era allontanato in silenzio così come era arrivato. Dean si rese conto immediatamente di essere stato troppo brusco, soprattutto considerando la situazione delicata in cui si trovavano. Sbatté la testa sul tavolo. Almeno ora poteva rassicurarsi sul fatto di non essere pazzo, l'uovo era vivo per davvero, era buono ed era davvero suo. Girò la testa verso l'uovo e lo accarezzò ancora una volta, con l'intera mano. Lo strinse, saldamente ma con delicatezza, e poi lo alzò. Era leggero. Lo posò di nuovo sul tavolo e rimase sorpreso nell'osservare che era rimasto in equilibrio su sé stesso proprio come stava prima che lui lo toccasse. Poiché lo stava osservando da molto vicino, si accorse di una piccola macchia più chiara sul guscio, della stessa gradazione di colore che assumeva quando lui lo toccava. Ma non lo stava toccando. Probabilmente era la creatura all'interno che stava toccando il guscio. A Dean mancò il fiato. Si alzò, rovesciando la sedia all'indietro, e girò intorno all'uovo. Sul retro intravide una macchia più chiara ed estesa, e Dean immaginò che fosse la forma del... del... piccolo appoggiato al guscio. Ritornò dall'altro lato, raccolse la sedia e si sedette di nuovo di fronte all'uovo. Allungò timidamente il dito e toccò il guscio, proprio in corrispondenza della discontinuità nel colore. Tremava in tutto il corpo, tranne nella mano con cui toccava l'uovo. - Ehi... piccolo angelo. - Dean si chiese se fosse un angelo, oppure un mezzo angelo, oppure un umano terribilmente piccolo e capitato per caso in un uovo. Troppe domande, Dean era sicuro che prima dell'ora di pranzo la sua testa sarebbe scoppiata. - Io sono... - Il tuo papà? Essere padre di un uovo rendeva lui un gallo? No, era troppo strano, non riusciva a dirglielo, non ancora, forse dopo aver parlato con Castiel. - Io sono Dean. Dean Winchester. Sto con l'altro angelo, quello più grande... Con Cass... Lui si chiama Castiel, ma io lo chiamo Cass, non trovi che sia meglio? - Dean sorrise. - Io non sono bravo in queste cose... nei discorsi intendo. Cass lo sa, non gli dico mai niente di carino. E ora è ancora più difficile, perchè sono emozionato. Niente, non so che dire. Sei bellissimo. Benvenuto. Ora ti porto da Cass. Si sta riposando, non ha dormito molto stanotte. C'entri tu, vero? - Dean rise, mentre prendeva dolcemente in mano l'uovo. Lo avvicinò alla bocca e sussurrò: - Non dirglielo, ma mi piace tuo padre quando dorme. E' strano. E' sempre strano. Ma mi piace da morire.  
Dean portò l'uovo nella stanza da letto, stupendosi del fatto che anche fra le sue mani l'uovo si mantenesse perfettamente dritto e in equilibrio. Camminò lentamente e con attenzione, per paura di far cadere l'uovo. Spostò il suo cuscino al centro del suo posto vuoto e vi appoggiò l'uovo, ancora in equilibrio. A Dean ricordò un po' la postura di Castiel, sempre impostata. Sperò che almeno il piccolo avesse ereditato il suo senso dell'umorismo. - Stai fermo, Cass, non girarti. Torno subito. E, ti prego, non dirmi mai da dove è uscito quest'uovo.  
Scherzò mentre tornava di corsa in cucina. Era stato seduto per così tanto tempo e aveva camminato lentamente per portare l'uovo, dunque quella corsa era, in un certo senso, liberatoria. Sarebbe andato davvero a correre per come si sentiva teso ed emozionato, a rischio di farsi prendere in giro da Sam, ma non poteva lasciare soli Castiel e il piccolo angelo, non fino a quando non si sarebbero organizzati. L'avrebbe lasciato solo quando sarebbe stato sicuro di averlo protetto nel miglior modo possibile. Fino ad allora, la sua presenza poteva bastare. Lui era il miglior cacciatore e avrebbe potuto affrontare qualunque minaccia. Prese il vasetto di miele che aveva in frigo e un cucchiaino e tornò in camera da letto. Trovò Castiel girato su un fianco, osservava l'uovo con occhi sognanti. Sembrava felice. Dean si sedette sulla sponda al suo fianco e passò all'angelo il barattolo di miele. Castiel girò la testa verso di lui e lo guardò stupito. - Perchè?  
Dean gli accarezzò la gamba, fermandosi sulla coscia, appena sotto i boxer. - Non hai fatto colazione, Cass.  
Gli spiegò semplicemente, probabilmente il parto, no, non il parto, insomma, qualunque cosa fosse successa la notte precedente al corpo dell'angelo doveva essergli costata fatica ed energia. Quindi un po' di miele poteva fargli solo bene.  
\- Sono un angelo, non ho bisogno di mangiare.  
Dean rise, chinandosi su di lui per accarezzargli i capelli e baciargli la fronte. - Invece sì.  
Concluse indicando l'uovo dritto sul cuscino, che sembrava dargli ragione.


End file.
